What if?
by JustAGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: A collection of small drabbles depicting changes in the Digimon Adventure 01 storyline.


**A/N:** These are just segments from an idea I got a few days ago for an AU of Digimon Adventure where the main kids from 02 are included. If anyone would like to do a story based on these ideas, feel free. It'd be nice, though, if you mentioned that this is where you got the inspiration from.

* * *

**What If…**

…Takeru had never gone with the older kids to the Digital World?

_The tears wouldn't stop running down his face. What had just happened? He had been trying to find his brother, Yamato, but when he saw him, a great beam of light had taken him away. There had been other screams, so a bunch of other kids must have been taken, too. Was this the beginning of an alien invasion? Did that mean his brother was going to be experimented on? "COME BACK MATT!"_

…Hikari had been at camp with them?

_"Tai? Tai!" she could not find her brother anywhere. He had been playing soccer with her and had accidently kicked the ball over the trees and into the woods. When he had gone to retrieve it, he never returned, so Kari went to find him. She had asked his friends, the counselors, even strangers who would obviously recognize his explosive hairstyle. Nothing. Where could he be? She was in the woods now, retracing her steps, but still nothing. No, not nothing. Someone was crying. There! A little boy shouting someone's name. Maybe he knew what happened, "Um, excuse me? Are you all right?"_

"_My brother's been abducted by aliens!"_

"_Eh?" Hikari gasped. "Oh no! They probably took Tai, too!"_

"_What should we do?" the boy sniffled, wiping the tears away from his blue eyes._

"_We have to rescue them!" she stated. "Look for clues! The aliens couldn't have taken them too far!"_

"_O…okay, uh… um. I'm Takeru Takaishi by the way, but everyone calls me T.K."_

"_Hikari Yagami, or Kari for short," she smiled at her fellow age mate and reached out her hand to him. "Come on, we'd better hurry if we want to save our big brothers."_

…Daisuke had saved Ken from running across the street?

_ His brother was an idiot. Why did he continue to think that he should always be the best? Brilliant grades. Cool friends. Overly-praising parents. Finally, when Ken had something awesome, Osamu just had to take it away from him. Now, he was glad for all the hours of practicing soccer alone to try and surpass his brother at the sport. He'd wandered these streets for ages out of boredom and knew them like the back of his hand. Left. Right. Straight. He didn't want to… he couldn't face Osamu after what he'd just said to him. Choking back his sobs, Ken wiped furiously at his eyes despite the pounding rain that was already masking the tears. He would lose him at the next block, just across the crosswalk. Still covering his eyes, he pounded forward, determined to streak across the painted white lines as fast as he could. He almost fell over when something jerked him back, stopping his headlong rush._

"_Don't."_

_Chills ran down his spine as a large storage truck whooshed inches away from him face. If he had kept going, he would have been a bloody pancake on the asphalt. Taking in deep, gasping breaths, Ken turned to his savior. It was a boy, probably around his own age, wearing a cold mask. An older girl, his sister most likely, was turned away from them, talking on her phone and holding their umbrella between them, completely oblivious to the event that had just occurred. Ken focused his attention back on the kid who saved him. The boy just stared back with drooping, yet fiery, eyes. What could he say?_

_ACHOO! "Ah, sorry, I caught a cold recently, and whenever I do, I sneeze like an elephant, well, that is, if elephants sneeze. They probably do, cause dogs can sneeze; I've seen it. And have you ever seen an elephant, cause their noses are so long! They must get dust and boogers in there all the time! Ah, sorry, I was rambling. Sis says I gotta work on that. Be careful next time you cross the street, those sign thingies that change from a white person to a red hand are there for a reason. Geez, and I thought I was an idiot."_

…_What?_

…Taichi met Miyako and Iori when he was forced back to the Digital World?

"_Koromon, this day is just getting weirder and weirder," First of all, he was back in the human world. Second of all, it was the same day that he and the others had gone to camp. Third of all, Digimon were showing up all over the news but no one else could see them except him and Koromon. Last of all, he had this gut feeling that he would never see the others again unless he did something. Whatever that something was, anyway. Really, he was just racing through the streets with Koromon tucked under his arm trying to find that something. He was so busy thinking, a rare occurrence, that he only just dodged the normal men and women passing by, earning many annoyed yells. Well, he hadn't crashed to anyone yet, so what was the problem?_

"_Kyaa!" Oops. He would have boasted about the way he leapt at the last second to avoid a head on collision if his face had not met the pavement. Groaning, Tai rolled over into a sitting position and raised his hands to touch his forehead… Wait, both hands? That means Koromo- "SO CUTE!"_

_Squeezing his In-training partner to death was a girl about Hikari's age wearing a round pair of glasses. Next to her was a younger shy-looking boy eyeing the pink Digimon curiously. Tai suddenly found himself wondering about his own sister, wondering how she was doing at camp without him. His gut dropped when he heard a small squeak. Koromon wasn't getting enough air!_

"_What kind of doll is this?" the girl, with short, pink hair exclaimed, giving the Digimon some relief so she could look at it. The little boy came closer to inspect the him._

"_It's a Digimon, Miyako-san," Tai's voice was suddenly caught in his throat._

"_A Digimon? What's that, Iori-kun?"_

"_My dad told me about them. Remember when you said you saw some weird creatures on the news, today? Those were Digimon." Tai could barely believe his ears. Who were these kids?_

…What if the older kids had to look for 6 more Digidestined instead of one?

"_There are others," they had defeated Devimon, Etemon, and Datamon. They were on their way now to stop Myotismon from wrecking the Human world, but of course, old man Gennai just had to drop a bombshell on them._

"_Figures," five heads turned sharply to view their leader critically. Out of all people, Tai should have been the one to overreact the most. Instead, he had his fingers interlaced behind his head with a somewhat resigned look on his face. "Ah, did I forget to mention the kids that could see Digimon when I went back to the Human world for a while?"_

"_Yes, I'm pretty sure you did," Yamato glared at his friend, exasperated by his lack of urgency._

"_Ah, those two may very well be the destined you are looking for," Gennai agreed, nodding his wrinkled head thoughtfully._

"_How many are we looking for exactly?" Koushirou was already calculating their odds of finding them._

"_Six, counting those two young ones Taichi mentioned." _

"_That's still four out of the hundreds of thousands of kids living in Japan," Jyou exclaimed, already exhausted from the idea of searching._

"_I believe the ones you are looking for are much closer than you think," the elderly man caugh Matt and Tai's gazes. It couldn't be._

"_You don't mean – "_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_TK/Kari are Digidestined?"_

* * *

**_A/N:_**Also, sorry to all _Our Times Together_ followers for my lack of updates. With Xros Wars finished, I've lacked inspiration, but I will try to get in some drabbles over this summer.


End file.
